Margo's Great Idea
by kana111681
Summary: Margo is hiding in Elizabeth's closet one fateful day when she discovers she has a crush on Elizabeth. So she decides to take over the identity of someone else. (Not really femme-slash, just trying to be funny. No love scenes.)
1. Default Chapter

A teenage girl entered the room. She was about five foot six with long blond hair and blue green eyes that were the exact shade of the Pacific Ocean.

Margo's hand went to the knife in her pocket.

Jessica opened the closet door and Margo froze. Maybe Jessica would think she was Elizabeth. But what would Elizabeth be doing on the floor in her closet?

Margo's hand went to the vibrator in her pocket.

Jessica started going through Elizabeth's underwear, the phone against her ear, babbling away.

"Blechh!" She exclaimed. "Boring! All she has is granny panties." She moved to close Elizabeth's closet door, tossing the underwear in a random direction. It landed on Margo's head and Margo made a face and tried to control the growl that wanted to erupt from her throat.

Jessica gravitated back to her own room, leaving a trail of destruction behind her.

_Patience,_ rasped the voice inside her head. The voice was always telling her to be patient.

Margo was shocked out of her reverie when the door opened again.

As Elizabeth entered the room and sat down at her desk, Margo crouched in her closet and watched her with fascination, as if she was a specimen of some kind. She had never been this close to Elizabeth Wakefield before.

_She has such perfect skin_, Margo thought. _Look at that dimple in her cheek…_ It was so cute Margo just wanted to poke her finger in it. _Her eyes really _are _the exact shade of the Pacific ocean. And what a perfect size six figure. _

The raspy voice in Margo's head sighed dreamily.

_What a masterpiece, _Margo thought with sentimentality. _To think that she will soon be no more. _A tear ran down Margo's cheek.

Elizabeth was writing. What was she writing? Margo really wanted to know. If she told Elizabeth her problems, she was sure that Elizabeth would understand. Elizabeth would never laugh at her.

Margo sobbed quietly into a pair of Elizabeth's socks. _I can't do this, I want to be with her forever. _

Elizabeth finished writing, glanced at her watch and left the room. Margo left the closet, feeling like she had been through a life changing experience.

_You rocked my world, _Margo thought, wiping tears from her cheeks. _It's not fair. Why does Todd get to be with you?_

Her eyes slid to the photo of Todd on the desk and she had another great idea. This would be a lot more work, but she was sure that she could pull it off.

Her eyes narrowed and she touched the knife in her pocket, not noticing when she cut her finger.

_Patience, _rasped the voice in her head. It had a very limited vocabulary sometimes.

Margo smiled an evil smile. "Soon. I will be Todd Wilkins."


	2. James is off the payroll

"What can I get you?" The waitress at "Kelly's Place" asked James, leaning forward flirtatiously.

James stubbed out his cigarette. _I shouldn't be smoking these things _he thought, lighting another one. "Uh, coke."

"Cleaning up your act?" the waitress teased.

James frowned in confusion then laughed in a dim-witted way. He had meant cocaine, but then he remembered that cocaine was illegal and it was also way out of his budget. His days of selling himself were over. He didn't live in San Francisco anymore.

James tapped his ash and glanced around the smoky, dimly lit room. He took a sip of coke and spit it out as he realized that he had just tapped his ash out in his drink. He wished he'd never walked into this place. It was a bleary land of shattered dreams and they only served Coke here when he preferred Pepsi. Also, this was the place he had met…MARGO.

Margo never would have found him if he hadn't stood on the table and started stripping during drunken karaoke night. He shuddered to himself as if he could still hear the ghostly strains of "I Will Survive".

"I wish I'd changed that stupid lock, I wish I'd thrown away the key. If I'd have known, that you'd be back to bother me!" James sang softly to himself in between drags on his cigarette.

He didn't know for sure, but he suspected Margo's interest in the Wakefield twins could be deadly. She had given that odd laugh when he asked why he was supposed to be spying on them. When she had gone to the bathroom, he had looked in her wallet and seen a picture of Elizabeth Wakefield with a bulls-eye drawn on her face in red marker. Or maybe it was Jessica…You could never be sure. Then he had gone to put her wallet back in her purse and he had found that bloody knife and a half pound of arsenic.

James jumped and almost dropped his cigarette in his lap. A girl had slipped soundlessly into the booth across from him.

"Hi!" Margo said in a deep voice. "Gimme a cigarette."

James blinked. There was something different about her. Then he realized that her hair was no longer blond and she had taken out those blue green contacts. For some reason she had also cut almost all of her hair off.

Oh well. She could do whatever she wanted. "I want off your payroll Margo," James announced.

Margo shrugged. "Well okay, my plans changed." Her eyes went cold. "But-"

James waited expectantly.

"Patience," Margo rasped. "You can kill him later."

"Huh?" James asked.

Margo shook her head as if to clear it. "Huh? Where was I?" She smiled. "Sorry, I'm such a space cadet sometimes. Anyways.." she narrowed her eyes again and tried to get back in the mood. "If you say anything to Jessica, I'll kill you."

"Whatever," James answered, lighting another cigarette off his previous one as he stood up to leave.

"Have a nice day!" Margo said cheerfully. Then she caught herself and lowered her voice. "Have a nice day," she said gruffly, trying to imitate Todd's way of speaking.


	3. Breakfast with the Wakefields

Steven Wakefield reached across the table for a pitcher of milk. "I can't believe that I'm up this early," he said pouring the milk into a glass. He left the glass in the middle of the table and guzzled the entire pitcher. Now he had a milk mustache like all the movie stars. He decided that he kind of liked it. He belched. Elizabeth glared at him from across the table.

"HI DEAR," Mrs. Wakefield said cheerfully as Jessica entered the kitchen. She was wearing a red and white checkered apron and her Mrs. Cleaver/Mother Brady smile plastered on her face. She had never really come back after her nervous breakdown. But sometimes she still had a clear moment.

"Hi," Jessica grumbled pulling out a chair and sitting down without looking at anyone. She accidentally sat down on the Wakefield's golden retriever, Prince Albert who yelped and scurried behind Mrs. Wakefield's leg. Mrs. Wakefield smiled blissfully and lightly dusted him with her pink and purple feather duster before plumping the couch cushions and wandering off to wipe down the windows. She left her bowl of Quaker oatmeal to get cold on the counter. Steven seized it and began eating it.

After he had conquered his mother's breakfast, it occurred to Steven that the twins still weren't speaking to each other. In fact, he was pretty sure that Elizabeth was glaring hatefully at Jessica. But that could just be because Jessica was drinking her orange juice straight from the carton instead of putting it in a glass.

Steven sighed. He'd really hoped they would be over this. He knew that these things took time, especially since Elizabeth had been accused of involuntarily man slaughtering Jessica's boyfriend, but he didn't see what the big deal was. People were always trying to kill the Wakefield Twins. Usually, they only took a book, or maybe two to get over it. This had to be five or six by now.

"Damn these mini-series," Steven growled.

Mrs. Wakefield paused in her window washing as if a little bug had whispered something in her ear. "You mean DARN, Steven," Mrs. Wakefield corrected him and laughed in a very tolerant way. "You know that isn't a nice word." She waggled her finger at him and floated over to the closet to get the vacuum. Prince Albert ran for his life and almost knocked over Jessica's chair. Jessica tottered and grabbed at the table to keep from falling. Glasses fell and broke.

Steven watched the last spoonful of oatmeal land on the floor like an offering to their golden god of a retriever puppy. Prince Albert ate it.

Mrs. Wakefield fired up the vacuum. The arguing began in earnest since their parents couldn't hear what was going on.

"Prince Albert," Steven said bitterly, his lip curling. "In a can! What deprived, sick, perverted loser named him that? I bet it was you, Jessica!"

"No it wasn't!" Jessica wailed. "It was Liz! She was too stupid to realize that she named the dog after a pierced-"

"Could you tell JESSICA, that she was the one who named the dog, after her and Lila pulled that all-nighter at the tattoo parlor for what they claimed was a school project?" Elizabeth said coolly. She reached for her glass and drank the fourth of orange juice hadn't spilled and still remained in the bottom. She reached for her napkin over the puddle oforange juice that was all over the table and wiped her mouth.

"Well Steven, could you tell LIZ that I passed my biology test, with a C!" Jessica protested.

Steven rolled his eyes. "You guys are sitting right next to each other. Are you deaf or just stupid!"

"Wipe that sorry milk mustache off your chin!" Jessica cried with a vengeance. "Just because you can't grow any real facial hair!"

Elizabeth stood up and pushed her chair in among the ruins of broken glasses and floating pieces of toast, cereal flakes, feathers from Mrs. Wakefield's feather duster and pieces of the chair that Jessica was sitting in. "Well I'm going to SCHOOL!"

"Have fun!" Steven yelled. "Since Christmas vacation started yesterday!"

Jessica was horrified. "It did?" She ran up to her room, waving her arms and shedding pieces of clothing as she raced for her bed.

Steven realized that there was nothing left to eat in the kitchen. His mother was trying to simultaneously vacuum and mop and water the flowers. She wasn't multi-tasking very well.

Steven twirled his finger around his temple. Mr. Wakefield glanced up from his newspaper with reproach.

Mrs. Wakefield shut the vacuum off.

"Your mother is NOT crazy," Mr. Wakefield said sternly. Steven sighed, then sniffed the air. He was pretty sure that the McDonalds on the corner was open now. He decided to go investigate this.

"Why am I holding this spoon?" Mrs. Wakefield asked.

Mr. Wakefield smiled bravely at her over his newspaper. The front headlines read "Homicide or Manslaughter" and it had Elizabeth's honor roll picture on it. "Just put it in the sink, dear," he said gently.

Mrs. Wakefield smiled dizzily and decided to clean the pool. She walked right into the sliding glass door that she had cleaned so thoroughly earlier.

"Oh, whoops!" She said, in her Mother Brady voice. She opened the door and stepped outside.

Ned Wakefield sighed. These hard times would blow over, they always did. He reached down and stroked the Wakefield's golden retriever.

"Oh Prince Albert," he sighed. "I'm so glad we kept you. Sometimes you seem like the only one who understands me. I'm so glad that I let you stay and gave you a name." He chuckled. "Prince Albert. It has such a debonair ring to it."


	4. An English Werewolf in London Or Cali

As Margo walked up the stairs, she realized that she had company. A maid was unlocking the door to her room, completely ignoring the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob.

"NOO!" Margo yelled.

The maid hesitated.

"I don't want anyone going into my room!" Margo screeched. "Is that clear?"

"Perdoneme," the maid protested and Margo slowly let go of micro, battery operated chainsaw in her pocket.

The maid held up her hands and stepped back.

Margo eyed her coldly as she reached for the doorknob. "Do you mind?"

The maid rolled her eyes and wheeled her cart down the hallway. "Punta," she muttered darkly, making a note to steal something from Margo's room the next time it was empty.

She flopped down on her bed in her filthy roomto relax and daydream. With nostalgic eyes, she eyed the clippings of Elizabeth Wakefield that covered the walls. She reached for one of Elizabeth on the stand and lovingly stroked her gaunt cheeks and stared deeply into those haunted eyes.

Margo began to wander the room and examine her weapons collection with the appreciation of a true connoisseur. She ran her hands over her gleaming knives and began to feel turned on. She kept her guns in her sock drawer and a nuclear missile occupied the crawlspace under her bed.

"I have so many of them!" she murmured with pride.

She would probably laugh about this someday. _Remember when Elizabeth was on trial for involuntary manslaughter and I was trying to take over her identity?_

"Hehe," Margo chuckled.

Then there was a knock on her door. Margo sighed with exasperation and yanked it open. She hoped it wasn't that stupid maid.

It wasn't. Some moron wearing a were-wolf mask was standing there instead.

"Elizabeth," He said in a desperate English accent. "This isn't a mask."

_It isn't a mask, _the raspy voice in her head agreed appreciatively.

"What do you want?" Margo snapped.

His eyes lit up. "I knew it was you! Even though you dyed your hair and cut it short."

"Who did you say you were again?"

"I am an English werewolf in London," He answered. "My name is Luke. You don't remember me?"

Margo sighed. "This is book ninety-six, or ninety-seven, I forget, but you're early. You aren't supposed to be here until after Book 100 "The Evil Twin." She smiled proudly.

Luke didn't seem to like that very much. Helunged at her, his teeth aimed at her throat.

Margo expertly pulled a dart from her bra and aimed. It landed in his neck and he died instantly.

"Great," Margo muttered, rubbing her hands together like she wasbrushingdirt off them. She peeked around the doorway to peer into the hallway. That maid was standing by her cart, painting her nails. Margo pondered killing her as well, butdeduced it would be a waste of time.

She turned back to Luke's dead body. "Well I can't just leave him there."

She sighed again and dragged him into her closet.


	5. It\'s all my fault!

8 hours after breakfast this morning…

Jessica stumbled out of bed and flicked the light on. She tottered into the bathroom, almost falling on the floor.

Jessica unplugged her hair dryer and stuck it in the cabinet under the sink. She shook out her long blond hair to give it a more tousled look and then frowned with disapproval at her reflection. She hated what her guilty secret was doing to her skin.

Well, at least she had a date tonight. She smiled at the thought of her new boyfriend, James. Then tears rolled down her cheeks and streaked her mascara as she remembered that five minutes ago, James had called and broken up with her.

"Oh why am I even bothering to do my hair?" Jessica wailed. She went to the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a picture of Sam. She hated fighting with Liz like this. They used to so close that they were like the same person and besides, now she didn't have any clean clothes to wear.

She kissed the picture of Sam lightly, but it seemed like such a cheap brotherly kiss. She would do more than that for Sam. She stuck her tongue out and pretended Sam's lips were on hers. Then she heard the door to Elizabeth's room open and hastily tossed Sam's picture back in its usual place. Elizabeth had walked in on her and Sam's picture doing the wild thing last time.

Jessica sighed, she knew that one day her heart would heal.

Maybe she should try to make up with Liz again. She knocked hesitantly on the door. "Liz? What are you doing?"

"Fine," Elizabeth answered shortly. "I just got home from school."

Jessica frowned. Where had Elizabeth really been? It was a mystery. It was Christmas Break right now and they wouldn't let anyone in to do extra credit work because there was some psycho going around killing people.

Oh well. Jessica sighed and flopped down on her bed. Worse even than Sam's death was the terrible secret that had estranged her and her sister. She closed her eyes and remembered that wicked "Night to Remember". She was the only one who knew what had really happened that night.

_I wanted Elizabeth to make a fool of herself so I could be Prom Queen. _Jessica sobbed into her pillow. _How was I supposed to know that it would end up this way? I always got away with everything before. _Jessica gulped. _I spiked her drink. I started it all. _

"Wahhh!" Jessica sobbed into her pillow. Was it her fault Elizabeth couldn't hold her liquor? "Maybe I just wanted her to have a little fun…"

"But not with my boyfriend!" Jessica wailed. "Damn you Sam!" She wrenched her underwear drawer open and slapped the picture of Sam in the face. "BooooooHoooo!" She wailed.

She glanced up as she heard a perfunctory knock on her door.

"Jessica!" Elizabeth said coldly. "Stop making so much noise. I'm trying to do my homework."

Jessica's puzzlement made her stop crying. Homework? She stood up and looked out her window as she saw Todd's car pull up outside.

Todd tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He was so happy that him and Elizabeth were back together. Thank god she had forgiven him for dating her sister when she was on trial for murdering her sister's boyfriend.

Todd sighed. He had made so many mistakes…

Then he swallowed and tugged at the collar of his T-shirt like it was strangling him. He could never tell Elizabeth, she would never forgive him if she knew…

He glanced at the split level ranch house to make sure that Elizabeth hadn't come out yet and then deduced it was okay to begin sobbing helplessly into his fists.

_It was all my fault. She could barely forgive me for dating her sister. Liz could never forgive me if she knew the truth. _

"It was me," Todd bawled like a baby, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jersey. "She would hate me if she knew I put those date rape drugs in her drink."

Then, as he sat there, he saw a shadow glide across the front lawn. A cold chill went down his spine and he felt the touch of a premonition. _There's more trouble for Liz and me. _

For a moment, Todd was confused. _More _trouble? After all they'd been through. Then he tossed his head and had to laugh.

_Wait! I don't have any more date rape drugs,_ he realized with relief, smiling to himself for being so silly.


	6. Secret Society

As Margo left her building, she was distracted by the two morons walking in front of her. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"I'm Carl, the crazed hospital orderly. I'm supposed to kidnap Elizabeth and then make multiple attempts on her life."

Margo's eyes narrowed. No! That was her job.

"No!" The albino college man insisted. "I'm supposed to kill the twins!"

"No, it's not. You aren't even supposed to be in the story until the University series. Wait your turn!"

William White looked at him with disdain. "You don't deserve to kill Elizabeth, you blue collar loser."

"Why do you carry around that stupid rose all the time?"

Margo had just decided that she was going to kill them both when a very tall man walked by and handed them some pamphlets. "You guys might be interested in these."

Their argument forgotten, William White and Carl the orderly stared down at the pamphlets. Margo glanced over their shoulders. It said:

"Do you hate Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield? Or perhaps you are madly in love with one of them and you want to keep their heads in your freezer.

Wanna kill them? Save time, come to our meeting.

Free drinks and cookies till Midnight!"

"A meeting? A secret society?" William White asked frowning. "To kill the twins." He smirked. "What a great idea."

"Wow. I don't have anything suitable to wear. Let's go shoe shopping!" Carl suggested.

They walked away, arm in arm.

Margo picked up the pamphlet that they dropped. Perhaps she should make an appearance as well.

SCENE BREAK (the editor isn't letting me indent)

Margo ran by the Wakefield's house on her way to the meeting to grab Elizabeth's diary. As she passed Mr. And Mrs. Wakefield's bedroom door she heard a voice.

"Oh Prince Albert," Mr. Wakefield sighed. "You're the only one who listens to me. The only one who is pure in this family of criminals and low-lives."

Prince Albert barked.

Mr. Wakefield sighed. "You are the glue that holds this family together."

SCENE BREAK (the editor isn't letting me indent)

The meeting was in full swing as Margo entered. Games of darts and pin the knife on the twins were in progress all around her. Someone broke a pinata crafted in the likeness of Jessica and masked figures ran around frantically scooping up candy.

Everyone wore masks and blue green hooded cloaks the exact shade of the Pacific Ocean. Anonymity was an absolute must. Margo wondered who the mastermind behind this elaborate secret society was. It must be a genius, someone very clever. Perhaps they were even smarter than the raspy voice inside her head.

She glimpsed a familiar pair of broad shoulders ahead. Strands of dark brown hair escaped from the black ski mask he was wearing over his head.

"Todd?" Margo gasped.

Todd fidgeted. "I'm not here for Liz, just Jessica," he said defensively. "Who are you?"

They were distracted as a pink and purple feather blew their way.

Todd's eyes widened. "Mrs. Wakefield?"

Mrs. Wakefield glanced around with a glazed look her in eyes. She blinked rapidly several times. "Is it morning yet?"

Todd and Margo slowly shook their heads.

"Whoops!" Mrs. Wakefield laughed, then she leaned forward and lowered her voice to say cryptically. "I think this place could use some windex and some good interior decoration." She caught sight of something bright in the distance and wandered away, stopping to buy a t-shirt with a bull-eye centered on the twins faces.

Then the leader entered the room in a brilliant blue green cloak and a peacock mask. In the leader's free, gloved hand was a magic wand that looked like it had been part of a Halloween costume.

"It is our job!" A strong androgynous voice boomed from behind the feathered mask. "To be vigilant, and brave. We must be discreet. We must not fail. We must blend in with the Pacific Ocean!" Their masked leader's fist went up in the air. The leader shook its magic wand and pink glitter fell everywhere. The crowd was speechless with awe for a moment before they broke into wild applause.

William White and Carl the orderly prostrated themselves on either side of their leader, licking the floor.

_I hate brown nosers, _the voice inside Margo's head rasped bitterly.

"So do I," Margo replied, reaching for the mini-torpedo that she had disguised as a hairpin.

_Patience, _the voice rasped warningly. Margo scowled.

Alice Wakefield glanced around with bewildered eyes. She was going around picking up little pieces of paper and candy wrappers off the floor. She crawled around on her hands and knees, seeming to have become distracted with rating everyone's shoes on a scale of one to ten. Margo glanced down and debated kicking her in the face but became distracted when their masked leader spoke again.

"Time for the Sacred Orgy!" The Masked leader cried, shaking the magic wand and more pink glitter touched the lust filled faces of the crowd. The wand lit up and made mechanical buzzing noises.

Margo glanced at down at the twins' mother as blue-green cloaks began to fly. She was curled up in a fetal position, sucking her thumb.

"She really does look like an older version of Elizabeth," Margo murmured, suddenly overcome with tenderness. "But not old enough to be their mother. She looks like Elizabeth's darling older sister." Margo decided to help her. "Elizabeth would want that," Margo whispered and felt happy, because she knew that Elizabeth would be happy.

_But I wanna stay for orgy time,_ the raspy voice in her head whined.

It did look like a lot of fun. Margo knew she had to act quickly before she became distracted by the sin around her. "Come on Todd, let's get her out of here."

Todd looked up from unbuttoning his pants, his face surprised. "Uhh…Duh…What?"

"Let's get Elizabeth's mother out of here before she gets gang-banged."

Todd turned back to his zipper, his Scooby Doo boxers gleaming tantalizingly from the gap in his pants. "Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "I guess we should."


	7. Chapter 7

Josh walked the deserted beach, every hair in his body standing on end. Margo was on this beach somewhere, he just knew it. He had been walking along this coastline for miles and their fates would collide in a matter of minutes.

_She's a violent, calculating person_, he reflected grimly. _She has no conscience. What's to stop her from killing again? _

"Oh no!" He cried, staring down in the sand, panicked. The trail of bloody footprints was gone! The ocean must have washed them away. He sat down cross-legged where the tide met the shore and thought about crying

He had been following Margo across America ever since she killed his hamster named Georgie.

"Oh Georgie," Josh whispered, his hands clenching into fists.

Morosely, he began to build a lonely sandcastle. It would be the most splendid magnificent sandcastle ever. He smiled tenderly as he imagined that he was building Georgie's summer palace in Heaven. A little boy ran by and kicked it over with a mean spirited laugh.

Josh stared at the chunks of wet sand and thought bitterly that this could be a metaphor for his life, and his lower lip trembled.

_I never get any breaks, _Josh thought, swallowing the lump in his throat.

She was supposed to be house-sitting! "You don't just water the plants when you house-sit and neglect the little animals!" Josh cried, his lower lip curling up as he remembered his need for vengeance.

Josh struggled to rein in his emotions. He felt better after he raised his arms up and screamed at the sky for awhile. Then he howled at the moon for good measure. _I'll get her, _he thought grimly. _I'll get my revenge. For Georgie's sake!_


	8. Everyone is turning into Margo!

The following day, Josh was walking home from a long stint at the phone booth, where he had written down all the Margos that he could find. He had almost finished with the letter 'A' today and he was quite proud of himself.

But now he was exhausted and ready to fall into bed and have tragic dreams about Georgie running on his little wheel and making cheeping noises as he desperately tried to forget that there was no food in his cage.

There would also be dreams of Margo leaving his house, triumphantly pocketing that five dollars, and smiling wickedly as he stepped up his front walk and opened his door. The plants would be green and thriving throughout his house, but there would be such silence from Georgie's cage.

That little wheel would never spin again. Josh wiped away tears with the back of his hand as he walked, and then began sobbing openly.

He glanced up and saw a woman pick her kid up and run away from him.

"It's not me they should be running from," he whispered, grinding his teeth together. "It's Margo!"

Then he blinked and stared. Were his eyes deceiving him? Margo was standing right in front of him, only this time she had blond hair and blue-green eyes the color of the Pacific Ocean.

Margo was headed straight for the mall.

She might have thought she succeeded in disguising herself, but she was very wrong. Josh raised his head, his exhaustion fading away. He began following her, but he was careful not to draw attention to himself. Whenever she looked back, he ducked behind one of those tall potted plants or a palm tree. Outside the wig store, he cleverly covered his head with a long blond wig and turned his back.

Margo must have been trying to evade him outside the wig store, because she glanced at a sign that said "Wigs for a 'Night to Remember', look like a rock star" and fled with tears of fear in her eyes.

Josh followed quickly in pursuit and almost forgot to relinquish his long blond wig. He dropped it quickly on the floor as the alarm went off.

"Sorry," he cried apologetically. "I'm in a rush."

The owner was crying something about how he would have to pay for that, but Josh didn't have time for that now.

Margo stopped at a fountain and at first Josh thought that she was making a wish, but then he realized that she was just staring blankly into the water and maybe ruminating over her legacy of murder and evil deeds.As her gaze swept his way, Josh carefully ducked behind the fountain.

Then he blinked. There was another Margo there. This one had short black hair and she was walking like a boy. She also seemed to be watching the blond Margo.

This could only mean one thing.

"Oh no!" Josh whispered. "Everyone is turning into Margo." Forget to keep hidden he bent over the fountain and stared frantically into the water, to see if his features were beginning to take on the shape of Margo's.

"I have to get out of here!" He whispered and ran for the exit. As he was leaving he ran into another blond Margo, screamed like a girl and backed away.She didn't seem to remember him, but shehad probably starved many small animals between Ohio and California.

With a cry of grief, Josh flung himself at the exit doors.

Jessica shook her head. That seemed to be the general reaction now when men came into contact with her. Maybe this was because they usually ended up dying.

Jessica took a deep breath,and tried to compose herself. She wouldn't cry here, in the mall, in front of everyone. But...this was just terrible.

"I'll never have a boyfriend again," she wailed.


	9. Stop Nagging!

James ran into Margo at the mall. She was coming out of the beauty salon, her hair long and blond again and her blue-green contacts firmly in place.

"You gave yourself another makeover," he observed, reaching for his cigarettes and then re-pocketing them. Last time he had unwittingly lit a cigarette in the mall, five security guards had tackled him and then took him into the back and began lecturing him on the dangers of smoking. He had been bored and irritable, and unknowingly lit another cigarette before he realized it. So they had unceremoniously threw him through a plate glass window and told him that they would kill him if he went to the cops with this.

James had been a little annoyed by this incident, but then he realized that these men probably had low self-esteem from flunking out as cops and emphasized.

"You noticed," Margo smiled coyly at him. "Killing people and taking over their identity is quite a lucrative trade. You have to be very sure before you commit and so it's advisable to take your time."

As James started at her, she suddenly jerked backwards and slapped herself in the face. _"__Shut __up__"_ She rasped. _"__You __are __giving __him __too __much __information. __You __are __ruining __everything!__"_

Margo appeared to be attempting to glare at herself. "Actually, I was just kidding," she purred, putting a comforting hand on James's arm. "It's just a private joke of mine. I wouldn't hurt a fly because-"

"_Like he believes that!" _Margo interrupted herself.

Margo's eyes rolled back in her head for a moment before she continued speaking with an incorrigible dimpled smile. "So do you want to have lunch? I have a coupon for a free sandwich at the food court."

"No! Gotta run!" James told her, fearing for his life, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He needed something to distract Margo to give himself a head start. "But do you want to have a cigarette?"

"Sure," Margo shrugged and took one. James lit it for her, watching the security guards begin to crawl and emerge from the shadows out of the corner of his eye.

He didn't wait another moment. He turned and ran, hearing a plate glass window shatter somewhere behind him.

He had to warn Jessica! He had been suspicious when Margo dyed her hair blond and told him to spy on the twins, began wearing their clothes and ordered him to find out every detail of their daily lives, but now that he knew for absolute sure that Margo was trying to take over her identity!

SCENE BREAK

Margo came to in a pile of glass, rubbing her head. The circumstances of her situation slowly came back to her.

"That was fun," she exclaimed with a radiant smile, wanting to laugh, dance and sing in the rain. Too bad it wasn't raining, but she had so much to look forward to. She had returned to her original plan and decided to just kill Elizabeth and take over her body. The sex change operation and plastic surgery that it would require to become Todd Wilkins was quite costly and she really wanted to take a short hiatus from killing people.

"_Why did you tell James about your plans?"_ the raspy voice whined. _"You fool." _

Margo scowled. The raspy voice always had to rain on everyone's parade. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"_You never think!" _

Margo rolled her eyes. "Stop nagging!"

The raspy voice cleared its throat before replying. _"__I __have __no __choice! __I__'__m __tired __of __constantly __having __my __fun __utterly __destroyed __because __I __have __to __worry __about __you!__"_

"Do you smoke?" Margo asked. This was something she'd often wondered about. "Because you have old-lady smoker voice."

The raspy voice remained silent. Margo thought it seemed hurt. She sighed, hating it when her and the raspy voice got into an argument. "Oh fine, I'll kill him too."

All this mandatory killing was really taking the pleasure out of murdering people, she thought wryly.


	10. Home Sweet Home

-1

Margo stopped by the Wakefield house en-route to killing James. She was in need of rest and motherly encouragement to be at her best when she chopped him up into little pieces.

When she opened the door and slipped inside, she was pleased to see that Alice Wakefield was the only one home. This was good because Alice couldn't couldn't tell her daughters apart the majority of the time anyways.

There was a note on the fridge. Margo glanced at it.

"_Me and Prince Albert are leaving this family and we're going to be happy!" _

_What is this crap? _She shrugged and threw it away to make room for the death-threat she was engineering with magnetic poetry.

Then Margo felt a burst of inspiration. She should call Todd and set a date for tonight! It would have to be later because she'd probably need to shower after she scalped James, put his head on a stake and left him in a cornfield for the buzzards.

Margo scowled as she it occurred to her that she hadn't seen a cornfield anywhere in Sweet Valley. It might be necessary to allot more time to finding one. This was so much easier in Ohio.

Entering the Wakefield's kitchen, Margo reached for the telephone. Her heart pounding, she dialed the number she had memorized. Then she realized she could still hear the dial-tone. She dialed again, punching in each number, and still nothing.

"_Is it broken?" _The raspy voice whined.

Margo scowled, scrutinizing the phone more carefully. It wasn't broken after all. For some reason the Wakefields were using a rotary dial.

She dialed Todd's number again.

Todd answered before the first ring. "Hello?"

Margo was so excited she could barely speak.

"Hello?" Todd asked again, sounding annoyed. "It's you, isn't it Grandpa? How do you think Grandma in Heaven feels about this? She thought that she was the only one! You drove her to take that Skydiving Without A Parachute seminar! Have you already forgotten about that head-on collision with Steven Wakefield when he was taking that hang gliding class? Then remember what happened? George and Enid managed to land on her when they crashed that plane?"

Margo tried unsuccessfully to swallow her excitement so she could speak. She could see Alice Wakefield through the sliding glass door trying to mow the back lawn with an electric razor. Perhaps she should take the phone up to Elizabeth's room where she would have more privacy.

Margo moved in the direction of the stairs and was violently jerked backwards when the phone cord reached its limit. She fell flat on her butt, skidding across the freshly waxed floor and colliding with the cabinets. A family of teacups kami-kazied down on her skull and made her feel pleasantly light-headed.

"_Huh?" _The raspy voice asked, sounding as bewildered as she felt. _"They don't have a cordless phone?"_

Todd was still saying something, Margo struggled to concentrate. "You have no shame, do you? Do I have to get another restraining order? Mom really wasn't happy when all those naked bathtub pictures of me showed up on the internet."

Margo made some gagging noises as she choked on her excitement.

"Ew," Todd replied. "Put that banana down, the police said that those 'classes' count as sexual harassment."

"Hi Todd, it's me," Margo finally managed to say. She was proud of how much she sounded like Elizabeth.

"Oh. Hi Liz."

"How about dinner and a movie Todd?" Margo said out loud, watching herself in the mirror as she spoke.

"Um, okay. But we just ate at the Dairy Burger about a half an hour ago. If you start getting fat Liz, I'm going to have to act like a pushy, conceited prick so I can dump your lard-ass. Then I'll start dating Jessica again."

"Sure. So how 'bout it?"

"Okay," Todd responded enthusiastically. "Sounds like fun!"

Margo began a victory dance and then scowled as she pulled the phone jack completely out of the wall.

For a moment, she stood there, an expression of puzzlement on her evil face. Why did the twins have a landline rotary dial phone when Todd just mentioned the internet? Why did Elizabeth still have a typewriter in her room? Why did the VHS player in the den look brand new? Who was Robert Redford?

_Oh well, _she decided. It wasn't like details really mattered to her anyways, since she had come all the way to Sweet Valley to take over the identity of someone who was on trial for manslaughter.

_At last! _Margo thought, hugging herself, delirious with happiness. At least she could now have all the things that Elizabeth took for granted; like three square meals a day, a jail cell with a toilet located conveniently close to the bed and a room-mate named Bertha who would steal her heart so thoroughly away from Todd forever that the _Sweet Valley Saga _would need rewriting.

"_Group hug," _the raspy voice rasped, because that was what it did. But whenever she was in a jam, she knew she could count on the raspy voice to bail her out.

SCENE BREAK

James nervously lit another cigarette as he dialed Jessica's phone number one more time. His fingers were sore from punching the number over and over again, but he knew they had to come home sometime.

"It's only been five hours. I have to keep dialing!" he muttered to himself. "I have to warn Jessica!"

Finally, he let his head drop into his hands. That demonic Margo, she was always a step ahead of him. She must have cleverly and diabolically disconnected the Wakefield's phone line, there was no other solution.

James knew he had to go see Jessica in person, there was no other way! He got up and strode quickly out to his car to drive around aimlessly until he happened on the Wakefields' house. He knew it was a split-level ranch house, _in__southern__California_. That should narrow it down.


	11. Secrets, lies and lightpoles

-1As she was driving through a ghetto neighborhood, Lila noticed Jessica trying to hide behind a light pole at the end of the street. Unfortunately her sparkling aqua eyes and long silky blond hair could not be masked.

Lila pulled over and parked.

"Jess what are you doing?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I was looking for Liz but that got boring. Now I'm skulking around in the shadows waiting for someone to walk by and disclose a terrible secret that I can later use in my scheming to give myself an advantage and ruin the lives of innocent people."

"You're right. It will happen sooner or later. We're overdue for a deep dark secret, a murder or an airplane crash…or maybe all three," Lila mused, twirling her Gucci bag. "Mind if I join you?"

Jessica sighed. "If you must." Stupid Lila, always trying to one-up her.

"What are you doing?" a passerby asked Margo who was sitting in the bushes shaving her legs with a knife and grinning manically.

"I'm skulking in the shadows waiting for someone to murder. Then I plan to frame some innocent person for their death. Would you like to join me?"

The young man shrugged. "That's okay… it looks like much more fun over there," He gestured to Jessica.

He walked over to join Jessica and Lila. Margo scowled, then she realized she was sitting on a sign. It said "Good Friends on it!"

Margo chuckled. "Friends, I'll show them friends."

Jessica wrinkled her nose, struggling to hold onto her veneer of politeness when all she wanted to do was scream at them to find their own light poles.

Another guy walked down the street, saw Margo and made the same decision as the first young man. Margo started grinding her teeth. Why was it always Jessica? Why didn't anyone want to play with her? Even the Albino Dwarf with burn scars and a lazy eye had turned her down!

Now there were almost ten people up there trying to camouflage themselves behind the light pole. Someone had started selling refreshments. That lemonade looked cool and refreshing, but Margo couldn't afford to jeopardize her murder plot.

Elizabeth walked out of the house, looking like she'd lost her best friend, pausing only to French kiss a tall man that she called "Adam". Through the open door, the sound of chanting and barking could be heard and mystical blue smoke drifted out.

"What are you doing here, Liz?" Todd asked angrily making another of his sudden, coincidental appearances. "Is that your new boyfriend?"

"Oh Todd," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He isn't, he's my master. Our relationship is totally platonic when I dance naked in front of him for the glory of God."

"Look, Todd's accusing Liz of cheating on him again!" Someone cried from behind the light post. Everyone else looked bored. Some began to mutter amongst themselves about going home.

"You didn't even notice I joined the cult because I always look boring and dress like a Victorian schoolmarm!" Elizabeth told him smugly. "You had no idea! Did you?"

"Uh no…" Todd replied. "But you always have me, Liz! Well unless of course you get fat or I find myself a slutty redhead." He started counting on his fingers. "And-"

The doors opened again and tears of betrayal sprang up in Elizabeth's beautiful aqua eyes. She glared at the doorway, interrupting him. "I thought I had a special place to go. But it hasn't been mine since they came!"

Ned Wakefield and Prince Albert stepped out into the yard.

"Oh prince Albert," Ned remonstrated, sounding forlorn as they walked down the street. "I wish you could stand on two feet like a human being, then you would be able to look me in the eyes."

"Let's go over here, Todd."

"Why?" Todd whined.

"You're talking too quietly, how is anyone going to overhear our fight while you're standing in the middle of the street?"

Todd and Elizabeth inched closer to the light post. "How could you do this to me, Liz?"

"It just happened so fast, Todd."

The people behind the light post started booing and yawning. Some of them mentioned going home. "Get some new material!" Someone else shouted.

They had been sitting there for an hour. Somebody had spiked the lemonade. Jessica thought it smelled familiar. It made her think of Sam as she took great gulps of it. Everyone became falling down drunk and stumbled away in search of their cars.

James pulled his car up to the side of the house. It had taken a long time to find her, but that was definitely Jessica trying to French kiss that light post. As James parked the car, Jess passed out, embracing it.

Margo jumped from the bushes! "Haha! Got ya!"

"Margo!"

"Are you sure I'm Margo?"

James rolled his eyes. "Your knife is dripping blood all over the place."

"Sorry!" Margo's cheeks felt hot. "How inconsiderate of me." she pulled out a handkerchief and frantically wiped the blade clean. How embarrassing.

"Slob!" James taunted her. He figured he might as well sacrifice himself by distracting Margo so Jessica could be saved. But why? He'd known Jessica less than a month, it truly puzzled him. It actually sounded kind of stupid. Why had he left San Francisco and the comfort of the gay bars? He scratched his head, pondering this as Margo slit his throat.

Margo hurriedly dragged James's body into the bushes as Elizabeth and Todd came back around the front of the house after a nauseating make-up session. Elizabeth stopped and stared at the grass. Margo realized she'd forgotten her bloody knife.

"It must be Jessica's," Todd remarked.

Liz shook her head in disgust. "Does she ever clean up after herself? She's always borrowing my clothes and bleeding all over them!"

"No! My favorite knife!" Margo's eyes widened with horror as Elizabeth gingerly took the knife at threw it in the jeep. As Todd tossed Jessica in the back of the jeep after it, Margo's arms reached out, hands grasping but she wouldn't allow herself to leave her hiding place.

Margo spit out her gum and replaced it with her thumb.

Something about the murder made her feel empty. Why? Killing had always made her so happy before. It had been that way since kindergarten when she used to draw all those stick figures spurting crayon blood and try to staple her hands to the table.

Then Margo realized the raspy voice hadn't spoken to her in 5 hours. "Why won't you speak to me anymore? Tell me what I did wrong! I'll fix it! I can change! Please come back!" Margo begged, falling to her knees. "I love you!"


	12. Chapter 11

-1As she was driving through a ghetto neighborhood, Lila noticed Jessica trying to hide behind a light pole at the end of the street. Unfortunately her sparkling aqua eyes and long silky blond hair could not be masked.

Lila pulled over and parked.

"Jess what are you doing?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I was looking for Liz but that got boring. Now I'm skulking around in the shadows waiting for someone to walk by and disclose a terrible secret that I can later use in my scheming to give myself an advantage and ruin the lives of innocent people."

"You're right. It will happen sooner or later. We're overdue for a deep dark secret, a murder or an airplane crash…or maybe all three," Lila mused, twirling her Gucci bag. "Mind if I join you?"

Jessica sighed. "If you must." Stupid Lila, always trying to one-up her.

"What are you doing?" a passerby asked Margo who was sitting in the bushes shaving her legs with a knife and grinning manically.

"I'm skulking in the shadows waiting for someone to murder. Then I plan to frame some innocent person for their death. Would you like to join me?"

The young man shrugged. "That's okay… it looks like much more fun over there," He gestured to Jessica.

He walked over to join Jessica and Lila. Margo scowled, then she realized she was sitting on a sign. It said "Good Friends on it!"

Margo chuckled. "Friends, I'll show them friends."

Jessica wrinkled her nose, struggling to hold onto her veneer of politeness when all she wanted to do was scream at them to find their own light poles.

Another guy walked down the street, saw Margo and made the same decision as the first young man. Margo started grinding her teeth. Why was it always Jessica? Why didn't anyone want to play with her? Even the Albino Dwarf with burn scars and a lazy eye had turned her down!

Now there were almost ten people up there trying to camouflage themselves behind the light pole. Someone had started selling refreshments. That lemonade looked cool and refreshing, but Margo couldn't afford to jeopardize her murder plot.

Elizabeth walked out of the house, looking like she'd lost her best friend, pausing only to French kiss a tall man that she called "Adam". Through the open door, the sound of chanting and barking could be heard and mystical blue smoke drifted out.

"What are you doing here, Liz?" Todd asked angrily making another of his sudden, coincidental appearances. "Is that your new boyfriend?"

"Oh Todd," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He isn't, he's my master. Our relationship is totally platonic when I dance naked in front of him for the glory of God."

"Look, Todd's accusing Liz of cheating on him again!" Someone cried from behind the light post. Everyone else looked bored. Some began to mutter amongst themselves about going home.

"You didn't even notice I joined the cult because I always look boring and dress like a Victorian schoolmarm!" Elizabeth told him smugly. "You had no idea! Did you?"

"Uh no…" Todd replied. "But you always have me, Liz! Well unless of course you get fat or I find myself a slutty redhead." He started counting on his fingers. "And-"

The doors opened again and tears of betrayal sprang up in Elizabeth's beautiful aqua eyes. She glared at the doorway, interrupting him. "I thought I had a special place to go. But it hasn't been mine since they came!"

Ned Wakefield and Prince Albert stepped out into the yard.

"Oh prince Albert," Ned remonstrated, sounding forlorn as they walked down the street. "I wish you could stand on two feet like a human being, then you would be able to look me in the eyes."

"Let's go over here, Todd."

"Why?" Todd whined.

"You're talking too quietly, how is anyone going to overhear our fight while you're standing in the middle of the street?"

Todd and Elizabeth inched closer to the light post. "How could you do this to me, Liz?"

"It just happened so fast, Todd."

The people behind the light post started booing and yawning. Some of them mentioned going home. "Get some new material!" Someone else shouted.

They had been sitting there for an hour. Somebody had spiked the lemonade. Jessica thought it smelled familiar. It made her think of Sam as she took great gulps of it. Everyone became falling down drunk and stumbled away in search of their cars.

James pulled his car up to the side of the house. It had taken a long time to find her, but that was definitely Jessica trying to French kiss that light post. As James parked the car, Jess passed out, embracing it.

Margo jumped from the bushes! "Haha! Got ya!"

"Margo!"

"Are you sure I'm Margo?"

James rolled his eyes. "Your knife is dripping blood all over the place."

"Sorry!" Margo's cheeks felt hot. "How inconsiderate of me." she pulled out a handkerchief and frantically wiped the blade clean. How embarrassing.

"Slob!" James taunted her. He figured he might as well sacrifice himself by distracting Margo so Jessica could be saved. But why? He'd known Jessica less than a month, it truly puzzled him. It actually sounded kind of stupid. Why had he left San Francisco and the comfort of the gay bars? He scratched his head, pondering this as Margo slit his throat.

Margo hurriedly dragged James's body into the bushes as Elizabeth and Todd came back around the front of the house after a nauseating make-up session. Elizabeth stopped and stared at the grass. Margo realized she'd forgotten her bloody knife.

"It must be Jessica's," Todd remarked.

Liz shook her head in disgust. "Does she ever clean up after herself? She's always borrowing my clothes and bleeding all over them!"

"No! My favorite knife!" Margo's eyes widened with horror as Elizabeth gingerly took the knife at threw it in the jeep. As Todd tossed Jessica in the back of the jeep after it, Margo's arms reached out, hands grasping but she wouldn't allow herself to leave her hiding place.

Margo spit out her gum and replaced it with her thumb.

Something about the murder made her feel empty. Why? Killing had always made her so happy before. It had been that way since kindergarten when she used to draw all those stick figures spurting crayon blood and try to staple her hands to the table.

Then Margo realized the raspy voice hadn't spoken to her in 5 hours. "Why won't you speak to me anymore? Tell me what I did wrong! I'll fix it! I can change! Please come back!" Margo begged, falling to her knees. "I love you!"


End file.
